Al1
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Setiap insan akan menemukan fase dimana ia harus mewarnai kanvas hidupnya seorang diri, hingga pada akhirnya mereka akan dipertemukan dengan satu sosok yang siap menemani menghias kanvas itu. Ada yang berhasil terlukis indah, namun ada pula yang berakhir dengan pola abstrak tak berarti. / JeongCheol / JunHao / SoonHoon / SeokSoo / Meanie / Verkwan / BL / SEVENTEEN


Al1 © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan

Wen Junhui x Xu Minghao

Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

Choi Hansol x Boo Seungkwan

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

* * *

–:[ Don't Wanna Cry ]:–

Lelaki berambut blonde itu masih tetap bertahan di posisinya.

Orang-orang terlalu apatis hanya untuk sekadar menoleh padanya.

Tak ada yang menyadari bulir air mata yang telah berkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menangis." Lirihnya.

Ia pun mengambil benda pipih persegi panjang yang berada di sakunya. Menyalakan ponsel pintar tersebut dan terpampang _lockscreen_ dimana terdapat dua lelaki yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Ia berkutat dengan ponsel tersebut.

Hingga tanpa bisa ditahan, bulir air mata itu mulai menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis. Benarkan, Cheol-ah?" monolognya.

Tak ada isakan, bibirnya ia gigit keras guna menahan rasa sesak yang menghujam dadanya. Ia menatap lagi layar ponselnya, terdapat sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal,

' _Choi Seungcheol akan menikah minggu depan dengan gadis dari keluarga terpandang. Resepsinya akan diselenggarakan di Jeju. Jangan berharap apapun padanya lagi, dan jangan pernah memunculkan wajahmu di hadapannya. Dia akan bahagia dengan gadis pilihannya. Jadi, menjauhlah dan lupakan dia.'_

"Apakah ini alasanmu, hm? Kau menjauh dariku karena kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi, begitukah?"

Lelaki itu, Yoon Jeonghan, seorang lelaki sebatang kara yang berstatus sebagai kekasih dari salah satu anggota militer kebanggaan Korea Selatan. Jeonghan bukanlah sosok yang egois, ia selalu mengalah. Dari hal sederhana sampai hal terbesar pun ia rela mengalah dengan segala kebesaran hatinya, sikap itulah yang membuat Choi Seungcheol jatuh cinta pada lelaki bermarga Yoon itu.

Namun demi keamanan, Seungcheol pun berupaya menjalankan hubungan asmaranya dengan Jeonghan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, hanya kedua orangtuanya saja yang diberitahu. Karena Seungcheol sadar jika nyawanya kerapkali menjadi incaran mengingat ia salah satu anggota militer terbaik milik negara, namun tentu saja tidak menutup kemungkinan jika orang terdekat khususnya sosok yang dicintainya juga akan menjadi sasaran para musuh.

"Cheonsaku, itu semua aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Selalu percaya padaku, _arrachi_?" kata Seungcheol saat itu, dan kalimat itu sudah terkunci kuat di otak Jeonghan.

Beruntunglah karena Jeonghan sangat pengertian, ia tidak keberatan dan selalu bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Meski ia harus menahan rasa khawatir tiapkali berita di televisi mengabarkan segala macam perkembangan perang di daerah yang mana terdapat Seungcheol sebagai bagian dari tentara itu.

Dan memang, sejak enam bulan lalu Seungcheol dipindah tugaskan ke Timur Tengah dalam upaya perdamaian yang dibawahi oleh PBB. Namun tidak seperti biasa, kali ini Seungcheol sama sekali tidak memberi kabar padanya.

"Aku merasa jika kau akan datang, sehingga aku terus menunggu." Bisiknya pada udara yang terasa begitu hampa.

Selalu itu yang Jeonghan katakan pada diri sendiri untuk menguatkan hatinya.

Tapi pesan yang masuk pada ponselnya tadi pagi sukses menghancurkan hatinya hingga berkeping-keping. Jeonghan jadi teringat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman keluarga Choi, ia jelas menyadari raut tidak senang dari kedua orangtua sang kekasih. Satu hal yang membuatnya bertahan selama ini hanyalah Seungcheol, jadi jika sosok itu sudah mencampakkannya seperti ini, Jeonghan menyerah.

"Beginikah akhir kisah kita, Cheol-ah? Tapi bagaimana bisa aku hidup dengan baik jika separuh dari diriku pergi?" Jeonghan memaksakan senyum di wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi air mata, padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menangis.

"Maaf, untuk kali ini aku menyerah. Terima kasih atas segalanya." Ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata, meresapi hembusan angin dingin yang menusuk hingga rusuknya.

Andai Jeonghan tahu, di balik salah satu pohon besar terdapat sosok yang menjadi semestanya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Maaf, Cheonsaku. Maafkan aku, ini demi kebaikan kita. Berjanjilah, kau harus terus hidup dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Bisiknya dengan air mata yang mati-matian ditahannya agar tidak menetes.

Kemudian ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya,"Tuan Muda, mari kita pulang. Waktu yang Nyonya Besar berikan untuk anda sudah habis."

Lelaki yang terlahir dengan nama Choi Seungcheol itu mengusap kasar wajahnya, sebelum ia berbalik dan mengikuti langkah salah satu pengawal kepercayaan ibunya dengan wajah dingin.

* * *

–:[ MY I ]:–

Sudah bulan ke tujuh saat lelaki yang berasal dari China itu mengenyam pendidikan di salah satu kampus terkenal di Seoul, ia memang berhijrah ke negara Korea Selatan untuk mengejar mimpinya sebagai seorang arsitek.

Bukan karena ia sombong ataupun tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang teman-temannya katakan, ia hanya takut membaur dengan orang lain. Pengalamannya saat sekolah di China dulu cukup menorehkan luka dalam yang membuatnya sedikit banyak trauma membuka hubungan pertemanan.

Statusnya yang terlahir sebagai anak dari keluarga kaya raya, membuat ia banyak didekati oleh teman-temannya dulu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menyadari jika mereka hanya mendekati dan berbaik hati padanya dengan niat terselubung yang diselimuti rapat dengan perilaku yang seakan-akan mencerminkan teman baik.

Tidak seperti mahasiswa lain yang lebih memilih beristirahat atau menunggu jam kuliah berikutnya dengan gerombolannya, lelaki itu memilih mengasingkan diri dengan duduk di bawah pohon. Menikmati hawa musim semi yang disukainya.

Ia bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon di taman kampusnya dan memejamkan mata, meresapi kehangatan sang surya di siang hari. Ia membuka mata dan mendongak saat merasa ada yang menghalangi cahaya yang sedari tadi menyerbu dirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo." Suara lucu dengan logatnya yang unik, dipadu dengan wajah manis yang mampu membuat lelaki itu tertegun beberapa saat.

"Annyeong, ada apa ya?"

Lelaki manis itu membungkuk dan tersenyum,"Maaf mengganggu waktu sunbaenim, tapi aku adalah mahasiswa pindahan dan sepertinya aku tersesat. Apakah sunbaenim tahu dimana ruang administrasi berada?"

Lelaki yang ditanya segera berdiri,"Tentu aku tahu, mari ku antar."

Dan perjalanan mereka menuju ruang administrasi diisi dengan percakapan singkat. Hingga keduanya tahu jika mereka sama-sama berasal dari China, dan saling berkenalan dengan menyebut nama masing-masing.

"Nah ini dia ruangannya, Minghao-ya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Jun sunbaenim."

"Tidak usah seformal itu, panggil aku dengan Jun gege saja, oke?"

"Hu'um."

Mereka saling melempar senyum, sebelum akhirnya sosok Minghao tertelan dibalik pintu itu. Jun sontak tertegun, seakan baru menyadari jika kali ini ia bertindak seperti bukan dirinya.

Jun tidak sebaik dan seramah itu pada orang asing, bahkan kerapkali ia dijuluki oleh mahasiswa lain sebagai 'manusia patung' karena terlalu pendiam. Lelaki bernama lengkap Wen Junhui itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh.

'Mungkin karena aku kasihan melihat wajah lugunya saat tersesat, dan hei! Kami sama-sama berasal dari China, jadi pasti tadi karena aku merasa simpati. Ya, hanya itu.' batin Jun.

Namun, nyatanya pernyataan dalam batin Jun saat itu jelas salah. Sebab, hingga sekarang memasuki musim semi kedua yang dilewatinya bersama Minghao, Jun menyadari jika sikapnya pada Minghao bukan hanya sebatas rasa kasihan atau simpati saja. Tetapi, memang karena dirinya secara otomatis sudah memilih Minghao untuk menempati posisi istimewa dalam hatinya.

"Jun gege?"

"Iya?"

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa Jun gege memiliki masalah? Jun gege bisa bercerita padaku."

Jun terdiam, ingatannya kembali mengurai memori yang dilaluinya bersama Minghao. Lelaki bermarga Xu itu mampu mengubah persepsinya akan sebuah hubungan pertemanan dan membuat Jun sedikit demi sedikit berhasil mempercayai orang lain lagi. Bahkan karena Minghao, kepopuleran Jun bertambah sebab ia berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih ramah dan terbuka.

"Jun gege?"

Jun segera memfokuskan pandangannya, ia tersenyum kecil sebelum mengusap kepala Minghao dengan lembut."Gege baik-baik saja, gege hanya sedang memikirkan jasa-jasamu untuk gege."

"Eh? Jasa apa? Aku tidak melakukan hal apapun untuk gege." Ujar Minghao dengan polos.

Jun menangkup wajah Minghao, lalu mengusap pipinya dengan lembut."Terima kasih, gege sangat bahagia bisa dipertemukan denganmu. Meskipun gege melangkah di jalanan berbunga penuh duri, namun di saat itu juga kau mengulurkan tangan untuk menyelamatkan gege. Mulai saat itulah, gege menjadi lebih berani melewati apapun selama kau ada di sisi gege, Xu Minghao."

"Hmm gege? Aku tidak mengerti."

Jun terkekeh. Ia mendekati wajah Minghao dan mengecup keningnya lama, membuat Minghao memejamkan mata, meresapi perasaan tulus Jun yang tersalur melalui kecupan itu.

"Apa kau meyakini pertemuan kita karena takdir?" tanya Jun.

"Tentu, tidak ada yang kebetulan di dunia ini, kan?"

"Karena kita sudah dipertemukan Tuhan, maukah kau menjadi masa depan gege?"

Minghao terdiam, membuat Jun membeku diliputi kegugupan. Hembusan angin dingin yang menyapu balkon apartemennya itu justru membuat jantung Jun semakin berdegup kencang, sebelum pada akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar dan membawa tubuh kurus Minghao ke dalam pelukannya saat lelaki bermarga Xu itu mengangguk dengan senyum malu-malu tersemat di wajahnya.

"Wo ai ni, Xu Minghao."

"Wo ye ai ni, Jun gege."

* * *

–:[ Swimming Fool ]:–

BRAK!

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menggebrak meja rendah di depannya dengan keras, ia memandang tajam sosok di depannya yang tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman lebar.

"Bisakah kau serius sedikit, Kwon Soonyoung?"

Lelaki yang namanya disebut hanya menggeleng dengan mata yang masih tenggelam dalam senyumannya.

"Aish! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Tidak ada gunanya mengerjakan tugas kelompok ini jika hanya berdua denganmu."

"Eits, Jihoonie mau kemana?"

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak, katakan dulu Jihoonie mau kemana?"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Aku mau pulang, lebih baik dikerjakan besok saja dengan yang lain. Percuma, Kwon. Ini tidak akan berhasil jika sedari tadi hanya aku saja yang bekerja."

Soonyoung menarik pelan lengan Jihoon agar lelaki mungil itu duduk kembali di tempatnya,"Jangan pergi. Sungguh, aku akan mengerjakannya dengan serius." Ujar Soonyoung sambil membentuk simbol damai dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membuahkan dengusan malas dari Jihoon.

"Saat aku baru sampai di rumahmu ini juga tadi kau berkata begitu."

"Tidak, kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Ya sudah, cepat kerjakan bagianmu!" ketus Jihoon sambil menyerahkan laptop ke hadapan sang tuan rumah.

Lelaki bermarga Kwon itu mulai mengambil buku dan mengetik di laptop dengan fokus, namun bukan Soonyoung namanya jika ia benar-benar duduk dengan tenang mengerjakan tugas.

Sesekali mata sipitnya mencuri-curi pandang pada Jihoon, lelaki berperawakan mungil itu duduk agak jauh di depannya dan ia terlalu fokus dengan ponsel pintarnya. Maka, kelengahan Jihoon itu dimanfaatkan Soonyoung untuk melancarkan aksi yang memang sudah berseliweran di otaknya sejak tadi.

Soonyoung mengambil ponselnya, ia menundukkan wajahnya mendekati layar laptop. Tak berapa lama ia pun mengotak-atik ponsel canggihnya.

Jihoon melirik ke arah Soonyoung, memastikan jika lelaki kelewat ceria itu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan benar dan Jihoon bersyukur saat dilihatnya Soonyoung masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Dahi Jihoon mengernyit saat di ponselnya ada panggilan masuk dari nomor tersembunyi, awalnya ia abaikan saja. Namun karena panggilan itu masuk secara terus-menerus, Jihoon pun memilih menggeser tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Ia terdiam, menunggu sosok di seberang telepon agar memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

' _. . .'_

Karena jengah, Jihoon pun mulai bicara,"Yeoboseyeo? Ini dengan siapa?"

' _. . .'_

"Jika tidak menjawab juga, lebih baik aku matikan saja, ya?"

' _Tunggu! Jeongmal saranghae, Jihoonie. Jadi kekasihku, ya?'_

Jihoon terdiam mendengar suara yang begitu familiar berbisik selirih mungkin, namun begitu jelas karena suara itu juga terdengar begitu nyata dan dekat. Ia sontak menolehkan wajahnya pada sosok yang masih membungkuk hingga wajahnya terhalang laptop. Diam-diam Jihoon tersenyum geli,'Dasar bodoh.' Batinnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu jawabannya?" tanya Jihoon dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya, namun matanya mengarah pada Soonyoung.

' _Tentu aku mau tahu!'_

"Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya lewat telepon."

' _. . .'_

"Halo?"

 _PIP_

Jihoon menahan tawanya saat ia melihat kepala lelaki bermarga Kwon itu perlahan-lahan muncul dari balik layar laptop, lelaki itu masih belum menunjukkan seluruh wajahnya. Ia hanya memperlihatkan pada Jihoon dahi sampai matanya,"Jihoonie~"

"Hm?"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" tanya Jihoon dengan wajah polos, padahal ia jelas mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Soonyoung.

"Ck, itu… yang baru saja aku katakan di telepon barusan."

"Yang mana?"

Soonyoung menunduk hingga yang terlihat oleh Jihoon hanya puncak kepalanya,"Saranghae Jihoonie~"

"Oh,"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa? Kau kan hanya menyatakan cinta, tidak bertanya apapun."

"Ya ampun…"

Soonyoung menyembunyikan wajahnya –lagi, hingga yang terlihat hanya puncak kepala, membuatnya tidak menyadari pergerakan seseorang yang berjalan mendekat. Soonyoung tersentak saat merasakan tangan halus menyentuh kedua sisi kepalanya dan membuatnya mendongak hingga ia berhadapan dengan teman yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan.

CHU~

"Aku pulang ya."

Cklek.

Soonyoung masih terpaku, ia diam di tempatnya. Entah kenapa kinerja otaknya menjadi begitu lambat, hingga beberapa detik setelah kepergian Jihoon ia baru tersadar,

"CIUMAN?! BARUSAN SUNGGUHAN? CIUMAN PERTAMAKU DENGAN JIHOONIE? APA INI BERARTI AKU DITERIMA? WOOHOO~" teriaknya heboh sambil melompat-lompat dan melayangkan tinju di udara. Ia sungguh bahagia karena penantiannya selama ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

Soonyoung mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dengan begitu rusuh, untung saja di rumahnya sedang tidak ada orang –Ups, jika sosok lelaki manis yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Soonyoung tidak dihitung.

"Nado saranghae, Soonyoungie." bisiknya.

* * *

–:[ Habit ]:–

"Jisoo hyung! Hah~ hah~ hah~"

Lelaki berhidung mancung itu segera melirik ke arah jam di nakasnya, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, sejak kepergian sosok yang telah membawa pergi hatinya ke luar negeri, ia terbiasa bermimpi tentangnya dan akan terbangun pada dini hari seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi nama itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya, meskipun sejujurnya lelaki bernama Seokmin itu tidak begitu mengingat jelas jalan cerita dalam mimpinya, namun yang ia tahu pasti jika sosok dalam mimpinya selalu sama.

Hong Jisoo, lelaki manis yang sudah menjalin kasih dengannya selama empat tahun. Namun karena keegoisan orangtua Jisoo, membuat hubungan mereka terombang-ambing.

Pada akhirnya, Jisoo dipaksa pergi ke Amerika Serikat untuk melanjutkan studinya, sementara Seokmin baru tahu seminggu setelahnya. Ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mendatangi rumah lelaki bermarga Hong itu, karena Jisoo pernah berkata pada Seokmin jika orangtuanya tidak mengizinkan Jisoo untuk menjalin kasih dengan siapapun yang bukan pilihan orangtuanya.

Seokmin pun saat itu hanya tahu kepergiannya dari salah satu teman sekelas Jisoo.

"Jisoo hyung, apa aku harus menyerah? Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh, ya?" monolog Seokmin di kamar apartemennya yang temaram. Ia sudah kehabisan cara untuk menghubungi Jisoo, karena ia yakin orangtua lelaki itu pasti menjaga ketat segala akses.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan genap dua tahun sudah Jisoo menghilang tanpa kabar. Namun, selama itu pula sosok Jisoo tetap hidup dalam hati dan pikiran Seokmin.

Seokmin sudah sukses, ia bekerja sebagai salah satu petinggi di perusahaan swasta, dan malamnya ia akan menjadi penyiar radio lepas. Meskipun lelah, ia justru senang karena setidaknya rasa lelah itu akan membuatnya lupa sementara pada Jisoo.

Seokmin disebut sebagai _happy virus_ , ia mampu mencairkan suasana di sekitarnya dengan segala lelucon konyol yang ia miliki. Meski Seokmin tertawa, namun hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu jika semua terasa hambar. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan selama Jisoo tidak ada dalam jangkauannya.

Malam itu, di salah satu program radio yang dipandunya, masuklah pada sesi panggilan masuk. Setelah membuka dengan kalimat seperti biasa, Seokmin pun menunggu panggilan dari pendengar yang ingin berbagi curahan hatinya, baik dengan nama asli ataupun nama samaran.

"Yeoboseyeo? Halo~ Dokyeom imnida, dengan siapa dan dimana?" tanya Seokmin. Ya, ia memang tidak menggunakan nama asli dan lebih dikenal oleh pendengarnya sebagai Dokyeom.

' _. . .'_

"Halo? Apa ada orang di sana?"

' _Yeoboseyeo.'_

DEG!

Seokmin merasa jika jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu kencang, bahkan darahnya berdesir hebat. Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan suara lembut ini, namun ia tidak ingin berspekulasi macam-macam yang nantinya justru akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

' _Yeoboseyeo?'_

"A –ah iya. Dengan siapa dan dimana?"

' _Joshua, di Seoul.'_

"Seoul itu sangat luas, Joshua-ssi. Tidak bisa lebih spesifik?"

' _Ha–harus spesifik, kah? Aku di rumah.'_

"Pfftthaha aku bercanda. Woohoo~ Ternyata masih di kota yang sama dengan stasiun radio ini. Haha, maaf tidak penting. Jadi, apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, Joshua-ssi?" ujar Seokmin berusaha mengendalikkan diri. Entah kenapa matanya terasa panas hanya karena mendengar suara yang mirip dengan seseorang yang begitu dicintai dan dirindukannya.

' _Aku… apakah aku jahat?'_ suaranya semakin lirih, membuat Seokmin berusaha ekstra memasang baik-baik telinganya.

"Ya? Maksudnya? Apakah kau berkenan menceritakannya lebih rinci lagi?"

' _Aku, aku mengharapkan jika seseorang yang kurindukan itu banyak mengalami masa sulit.'_

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

' _Aku berharap, saat ia mengalami masa sulit itu maka ia akan mengingatku meski hanya sebentar.'_

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin ia akan mengingatmu di masa sulit?"

' _Karena selama beberapa tahun, kami telah melewati banyak hal. Dan di masa sulit lah, masa dimana hubungan kami biasanya semakin mengerat. Namun karena suatu hal, aku harus berpisah dengannya.'_

"O–oh begitu." entah kenapa Seokmin merasa jika suaranya tercekat, ia seakan mendengarkan ceritanya sendiri.

' _Aku ingin berakting seolah semua baik-baik saja, namun entah kenapa bibirku masih secara refleks memanggil namanya. Semua sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa aku lupakan.'_

". . ."

' _Aku sangat ingin menemuinya, ah tidak, jika permintaan itu terlalu sulit, maka aku hanya ingin mengatakan padanya jika aku ingin memeluknya dan tertawa bersamanya seperti dulu.'_

". . ."

TOK TOK!

Seokmin menggelengkan wajah, berusaha meraih kesadaran saat pintu kaca siarannya diketuk seseorang. Baru kali ini ia tidak fokus dan malah mendiamkan si penelepon.

"Ah begitu, hmm katakan saja di sini, Joshua-ssi. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dia sedang mendengarkan radio ini, kan?"

' _Begitu kah?'_ tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu."

' _Ehem, hei kau yang di sana. Ini aku, aku tahu jika aku tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut karena tega membiarkanmu berjuang sendirian. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Namun kau harus tahu jika itu semua bukan keinginanku. Berulang kali aku ingin melupakanmu, tapi itu omong kosong. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu jika di hatiku sudah terukir namamu secara permanen? Aku mencintaimu, My lovely sunflower.'_

DEG!

"Hong Jisoo." Lirih Seokmin.

' _Ya?! Darimana kau tahu nama lengkapku?'_

SRET!

Seokmin segera beranjak, dan menyerahkan tugasnya pada teman yang sedang berjaga.

"YAK! HYUNG MAU KEMAN–"

"Chan-ah, untuk kali ini saja. Tolong hyung ya? Maaf merepotkan, terima kasih."

Tidak peduli ia dicap sebagai orang yang tidak professional, tidak peduli gajinya akan di potong, bahkan ia juga tidak peduli jika dipecat dari stasiun radio itu –toh itu hanya pekerjaan sampingan. Ada hal lain yang menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini.

Setelahnya, Seokmin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan di Seoul malam itu. Di wajahnya terlukis raut bahagia dan penuh kesungguhan.

'Tunggulah Jisoo hyung. Aku akan membuktikan malam ini juga di depan orangtuamu, jika aku pantas untukmu.' Batin Seokmin optimis. Ia yakin yang menelepon tadi itu Hong Jisoonya, karena hanya lelaki itu yang memanggil Seokmin dengan panggilan sayang 'My lovely sunflower'.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Joshua atau yang memiliki nama Korea Hong Jisoo, tengah memegang dadanya.

"Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang begini? Tapi kali ini terasa menenangkan, seperti saat dulu bersama Seokmin." Monolognya.

Dan malam itu, bulan menjadi saksi bisu atas perjuangan cinta Lee Seokmin dan Hong Jisoo.

* * *

–:[ IF I ]:–

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di atap gedung itu. Duduk sendiri dengan ditemani langit senja seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas wajib setiap hari untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiran barang sejenak.

Sosok yang bekerja sebagai dokter bedah itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih serta dasi hitam dengan celana bahan yang sewarna dengan dasinya, ia tengah menikmati waktu santainya karena sudah delapan jam ia terkurung dalam ruang operasi.

Ia menyandarkan tubuh dan memejamkan mata, namun tanpa diperintah otaknya justru memutar memori indah bersama sosok lelaki manis yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sampai detik ini, hanya kata "Seandainya. . ." yang selalu memenuhi otak dokter tampan itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Seandainya aku tidak egois, mungkin detik ini kita masih bersama. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, penyesalan Mingyu semakin mendalam. Ia terjebak dan sulit untuk keluar. Penyesalan yang semakin banyak itu seolah-olah mengendap di dasar hatinya. Karena ia tahu, apapun yang ingin ia lakukan dengan sosok yang dicintainya itu sekarang sudah tidak bisa terwujud.

"Seandainya bisa, apapun akan ku lakukan agar kau kembali."

Lelaki yang terlahir dengan nama Kim Mingyu itu mengingat saat-saat dimana ia tidak memprioritaskan sosok tersebut. Sahabat sejak kecil yang sejak enam tahun lalu berubah status menjadi kekasihnya itu bekerja sebagai seorang pilot di maskapai Internasional. Jadi, bukan hal aneh meskipun mereka berdua tinggal bersama di satu apartemen, tapi begitu sulit untuk bertemu.

Hingga semua sampai pada titik jenuh, dimana Kim Mingyu lebih mementingkan ego hingga lelaki yang begitu dicintai lepas dari genggamannya.

.

.

" _Wonwoo hyung?"_

" _Iya?"_

" _Jam praktekku akan mulai satu jam lagi, aku pergi ya."_

" _Tu–tunggu!"_

 _Lelaki yang sudah menenteng tas dan jas dokter di sebelah lengannya itu pun menghentikan langkahnya, tepat saat ia baru akan menyentuh pintu apartemen."Kenapa, hyung?"_

" _Apakah kau memiliki jadwal operasi?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Jadi, kau tidak begitu sibuk?"_

" _Sibuk, tentu saja. Tapi jadwal operasiku sedang kosong."_

" _Tidak bisakah kau izin sehari ini?"_

 _Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya,"Untuk apa?"_

 _Lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu mendekati Mingyu. Setelah berdiri berhadapan, ia menggenggam lengan Mingyu,"Untuk menemaniku. Sudah hampir dua bulan kita tidak bertemu, dan kali ini aku sedang mendapat libur. Apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku?"_

" _Hyung,"ujar Mingyu sambil melepas cengkeraman Wonwoo._

" _Maaf, tapi biar bagaimanapun kewajibanku tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Sama rasanya seperti saat kau menghadapi para penumpang pesawat, apa kau tega menelantarkan dan mengacaukan jadwal penerbangan mereka hanya untuk masalah pribadi, tidak kan?"_

" _Tapi Mingyu-ya, kau kan sedang tidak ada jadwal operasi. Untuk kali ini saja, izin lah seha–"_

" _Tidak. Sudahlah, aku bisa terlambat. Aku pergi." ujar Mingyu sambil membalikan tubuh dan berlalu pergi._

 _Wonwoo memilih mengalah meski rasanya air mata sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi._

" _Ah ya, satu lagi." Ujar Mingyu masih dengan posisi membelakangi Wonwoo."Aku tidak ingin kau kekanakkan seperti ini, Wonwoo hyung. Kita sudah dewasa, dan ku pikir kau cukup mengerti untuk tahu seberapa besar aku mendedikasikan diri sebagai seorang dokter."_

 _Selepas kepergian Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang menganak sungai di wajahnya._

 _Pada hari itu Mingyu lembur dan tidak pulang ke apartemen. Namun lelaki bermarga Kim itu harus menerima kenyataan pahit saat pulang di keesokan harinya, ia menemukan apartemennya kosong. Barang-barang milik Wonwoo sudah tidak ada, dan ia hanya menemukan sticky notes di meja ruang tengah dengan tulisan tangan khas seorang Jeon Wonwoo._

' _Maafkan atas segala kesalahanku selama ini._

 _Terima kasih atas segalanya._

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu.'_

 _Dan sejak saat itulah, mimpi buruk bagi Kim Mingyu dimulai._

.

.

Mingyu memejamkan mata sambil mengingat semua kenangan pahit itu. Di hati kecilnya ia masih mengharapkan Wonwoo, karena memang tidak pernah ada kata 'putus' diantara mereka. Walau pada kenyataannya, Mingyu telah kehilangan sosok itu sejak setahun lalu.

"Ck." Mingyu refleks berdecak dan membuka kelopak matanya saat merasakan hangat di sebelah pipinya.

Ia menoleh, bersiap menegur siapapun yang sudah mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

"Jangan se–"

"Jangan apa?"

". . ." Mingyu membeku, ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?"

"K–kau. . ."

GREP!

"Wonwoo hyungku."

Mingyu memeluk erat sosok yang baru saja duduk disampingnya.

"E–eh nanti kopinya tumpah, ya ampun."

Mingyu tak memedulikan apapun yang dikatakan orang itu, ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher dan menghirup aroma yang sangat dirindukannya setahun belakangan. Ia tak peduli ini nyata atau hanya ilusi semata, jika memang hanya mimpi, Mingyu bahkan berharap jika ia tidak usah terbangun saja.

"Kau menangis?"

Mingyu bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan ia tergugu sambil memeluk lelaki manis itu,"Hyung. . ." lirihnya.

Mingyu bisa merasakan usapan tangan halus di kepala dan bahunya, membuatnya yakin jika semua yang dialaminya ini nyata.

"Ssshh Mingyunie jangan menangis."

Suasana hingga beberapa saat berikutnya masih sama. Diisi suara isakan dari sosok yang berstatus sebagai dokter, sementara sang pilot hanya sibuk mengusap dan memberi kata penenang.

"Sudah. Aigoo jika menangis, dokter Kim jadi jelek sekali!"

Mingyu justru tersenyum lebar, ia merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah manis itu dengan lekat sebelum kemudian menyematkan kecupan hangat di dahi."Hyung, kemana saja?"

"Aku pindah ke maskapai di Eropa, lalu aku menetap di Jerman dan Belanda beberapa bulan ini."

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku juga minta maaf."

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa hyung pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar meninggalkanmu, Mingyu-ya. Aku diam-diam sering menanyakan kabarmu pada Kim eomma. Aku hanya ingin memberi jeda pada hubungan kita, anggap saja sebagai waktu untuk saling mengintrospeksi diri."

Mingyu terdiam, lalu ia bertanya,"Hyung?"

"Iya?"

"Apa aku masih kekasihmu, Wonwoo hyung?"

". . ."

"Seandainya kita berjalan di jalan yang sama lagi, seandainya aku memegang erat kedua tangan hyung dan menyalurkan kehangatan, akankah hyung tertawa lagi jika aku menangkup pipi hyung seperti ini?" ujar Mingyu sambil menangkup pipi lelaki bermarga Jeon.

Wonwoo diam, ia belum menjawab.

Membuat Mingyu menggigit bibir bawah menahan gugup,"Hyung?"

"Jika iya, lakukanlah." Lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu _blank_ , namun ia tersadar saat merasakan kecupan di pipinya.

Perlahan, senyum lebar terbit di belah bibir Mingyu, ia memeluk Wonwoo dan berbisik,"Terima kasih telah kembali. Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Hu'um, aku juga mencintaimu, Dokter Kim."

Mereka saling bertatapan dan berbagi senyum.

Sejak setahun terakhir, baru kali ini Mingyu bisa merasakan lagi kehangatan yang menembus hingga ke relung hatinya, dan langit sore menjadi saksi menyatunya dua hati yang sempat terpisah itu.

* * *

–:[ Crazy In Love ]:–

Seperti sekolah pada umumnya, pagi itu di _Gureum High School_ juga terdengar hiruk pikuk dari murid yang mengenyam pendidikan di sana.

"Heh, Kwanderdog! Cepat ambilkan bola itu."

Lelaki manis yang baru saja datang dan kebetulan melewati pinggir lapangan hanya bisa mendengus sebal."Tidak mau!"

"Ck, cepat lakukan jika ingin hidupmu damai untuk hari ini."

"Sialan!" desisnya sambil menghentakkan kaki, ia pun melangkah mendekati bola basket dan mengambilnya. Tiba-tiba sebersit niatan balas dendam mampir di otaknya, ia menyunggingkan seringai tipis sebelum berjalan mendekati lelaki berparas tampan campuran Amerika dan Korea.

Lelaki manis ber _nametag_ Boo Seungkwan berjalan mendekat, ia tersenyum ramah,"Ini bolamu, Tuan Muda Choi Hansol."

Hansol bersiap menerima bola yang Seungkwan lemparkan. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika,

BUGH!

"Rasakan! Jangan seenaknya padaku, dan berhentilah memanggilku 'Kwanderdog!'" setelahnya Seungkwan berjalan pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Sementara itu, lelaki yang mendapatkan hantaman bola basket di perutnya hanya mengernyitkan dahi menahan sakit.

Murid di sekitar lapangan yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya melengos malas, mereka sudah hapal betul bagaimana tabiat seorang Choi Hansol yang tidak pernah bosan menyulut api kemarahan lelaki yang diberi julukan 'Kwanderdog' olehnya. Kwanderdog singkatan dari Seungkwan _Underdog._

Ini sudah memasuki tahun ketiga mereka melakukan perang tak berujung. Hansol sebenarnya sosok yang cukup baik, tapi ia akan berubah menjadi begitu menyebalkan pada seorang Boo Seungkwan. Dan karena Seungkwan bukanlah murid yang akan diam saja jika ditindas, tentu bisa ditebak jika ia selalu melakukan serangan balik.

Sehingga keributan dua orang itu sudah bukan hal aneh di _Gureum High School._ Ditambah, mereka berdua secara kebetulan selalu ditempatkan dalam satu kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun.

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejam lalu, namun Seungkwan terlalu malas untuk bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Heh Kwanderdog, kau masih belum pulang?"

"Tidak, aku hanya roh yang menyerupai Seungkwan, dan hei berhenti memanggilnya begitu!" Seungkwan pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang mulai menampakkan langit senja.

Seungkwan tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ia berpikir, cerita-cerita yang pernah didengarnya tentang seseorang yang tergila-gila oleh cinta itu hanya ada dalam film atau drama. Tak pernah terbesit di otaknya jika hal itu akan terjadi padanya.

Katakanlah ia bodoh, sebab Seungkwan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Hansol. Dahulu, Seungkwan yang lugu masih belum mengerti dengan lirik 'Aku sering menangis karenamu'. Tapi sejak Choi Hansol hadir di hidupnya, Seungkwan mengerti dengan sendirinya karena ia mengalami itu semua.

Sebenarnya ia penasaran kenapa Hansol bersikap begitu padanya, namun semua rasa penasaran dibiarkannya tenggelam dalam palung hati yang terdalam.

"Ehem," Seungkwan mendengar suara deheman yang begitu dekat, ia menoleh dan tersentak saat menyadari jika lelaki blasteran itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau–"

"Kwanderdog bisa galau juga?"

Seungkwan baru akan membalas perkataan Hansol sebelum tiba-tiba lelaki itu membekap mulutnya dengan lembut.

"Ssstt diam dulu. Dengar, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Jadi, pasang telingamu baik-baik dan jangan menyela ucapanku. Mengerti?"

Seungkwan mendelik, namun ia tetap mengangguk malas.

"Good boy, Kwanderdog!"

"Berhen–"

"Ssstt, dengar."

Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama, Seungkwan rasanya ingin pulang saja. Ia tidak sanggup ditatap sedalam itu oleh orang yang sudah mengacaukan hatinya.

"Apa?! Jadi tidak, sih?"

"Sebenarnya, es yang dulu membekukan hatiku telah mencair. Kau tahu kenapa? Semua karena musim semi yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupku dan berhasil melelehkanku."

Hansol bisa melihat dengan jelas kerutan di dahi Seungkwan yang semakin dalam.

"Ketika aku membicarakan tentang cinta, aku langsung teringat pada musim semiku. Meskipun di mata orang lain aku memperlakukan dia dengan begitu jahat, namun sebenarnya aku hanya berusaha melindunginya dengan caraku. Karena musim semiku itu terlalu baik. Dia bahkan sudah berusia delapan belas tahun, namun pola pikirnya masih begitu naif karena menganggap jika semua orang itu baik dan tulus."

"Jadi, apa yang kau maksud dengan melindungi dengan caramu?"

"Membuatnya selalu berinteraksi denganku, hingga tidak ada kesempatan bagi murid-murid jahil untuk mengerjainya."

"Huh? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Hansol terkekeh,"Tentu ada hubungannya. Karena musim semiku adalah sosok yang selama ini ku panggil 'Kwanderdog'."

"Tidak pedu–APA?!"

Hansol mengusap telinga saat mendengar teriakan Seungkwan yang luar biasa.

"Bohong!"

"Tidak tidak, sungguh. Se–sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu sejak masa orientasi siswa. Hanya saja, aku terlalu malu untuk berinteraksi denganmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tega memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

"Maaf, sungguh aku hanya, aish jangan menangis." Hansol panik saat dilihatnya Seungkwan sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Dengar, apa kau tahu jika hampir sebagian besar gadis di kelas selalu membicarakanmu di belakang? Mereka iri padamu."

". . ."

"Saat itu rasanya aku ingin mengamuk, namun aku menyadari jika itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dan kau tahu, satu-satunya yang terlintas di benakku hanya,'Bagaimana jika aku saja satu-satunya yang berperan sebagai penindasmu?'. Aku berharap mereka akan bersimpati dan berhenti menaruh kebencian padamu."

Hansol kemudian melanjutkan,"Maka, aku mencoba memanggilmu dengan 'Kwanderdog' serta selalu menjahilimu setiap waktu. Dan berhasil, mereka justru berbalik menjadi simpati padamu dan mulai berkeinginan untuk berteman denganmu secara tulus."

". . ."

"Walaupun aku mendapat cap jelek sebagai siswa yang kerapkali mencari masalah denganmu, tapi tidak apa-apa selama kau baik-baik saja dan mendapat banyak teman."

"Hansol-ah, aku –hiks"

Dengan perlahan Hansol membawa Seungkwan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan seragamnya yang basah karena air mata Seungkwan.

"Ssshhh sudah."

"Maaf, maafkan aku."

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menjadi pengecut."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Seungkwan menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membuat pelukan itu terlepas.

"Hansol-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Apakah ini nyata? Sebenarnya aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak di masa orientasi, namun sikapmu itu membuatku menyerah dengan perasaan ini."

"Jangan!"

"Huh?"

"Jangan menyerah. Sejak dulu, sekarang, ataupun nanti, tetaplah tergila-gila oleh cinta yang kau miliki. Karena mulai detik ini, aku akan memperjuangkannya untukmu, Kwanderdog si musim semiku."

"Yaish! Berhenti menyebutku begitu!"

Hansol menyebut Seungkwan begitu bukan bermaksud menghina. Ia hanya senang melihat raut wajah lucu lelaki bermarga Boo itu.

"Iya iya, maafkan aku. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi musim semiku?"

"Kenapa baru mengaku sekarang?"

"Aku tidak ingin para fansku menindasmu, yang boleh hanya aku saja."

"Menyebalkan!"

"Dan berhubung ini sudah tingkat akhir, aku tidak ingin memendam perasaan ini selamanya. Lagipula selama ini aku tidak pernah kasar atau keterlaluan, kan?"

Seungkwan terdiam, dan ia membenarkan dalam hati jika selama ini justru ia yang lebih sering menyakiti Hansol karena sesungguhnya lelaki itu tidak pernah menyerang fisik. Mungkin hanya sebatas verbal, tapi itu juga tidak ada yang benar-benar menusuk ke dalam hati.

"O–oh iya, benar juga." Lirih Seungkwan.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Hm?"

"Jadi musim semiku, ya?"

Hening.

Sudah hampir lima menit, hingga pada akhirnya,"HANSOL ITU APA?!" teriak Seungkwan.

Membuat Hansol ikut menoleh ke luar jendela.

CHUP!

"Aku duluan ya."

Hansol terkejut. Ia seolah-olah merasakan adanya aliran listrik yang menyetrum tiap sel saraf ditubuhnya karena mendapat _jackpot_ berupa kecupan di pipi.

Ia tersenyum lebar, lengkap dengan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya."Dasar."

Sementara itu di koridor yang cukup jauh dari kelasnya, Seungkwan tengah duduk sambil bersandar di dinding. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mendadak lemas dengan jantung yang bertalu begitu kencang.

Bertahun-tahun mereka saling memendam perasaan, hingga pada akhirnya tersampaikan. Beruntunglah karena keduanya sama-sama tergila-gila oleh cinta dan jatuh di hati yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Ini ada drabble, ficlet, dan oneshoot. Untuk chan oppa, sama esvi aja ya /digetok carat/ ngga kok, canda xD ohiya, monggo pas baca, coba bgm nya di samain kaya judulnya hwehehe

**suka banget sama lagu-lagu di album ini, apalagi tiap bagian meanie yg sahut2an :") trus entah kenapa di IF I pas "nan mworado, do" yg pertama kan suaranya Wonu, nah itu tegas2 berat/? gitu, kerasa dom.

Tapi pas abis part mingyu yg "I gireul dashi hamkke georeul su itdamyeon. . ." nah pas "geureohdamyeon, do" duhhh disitu aura suaranya wonu langsung berubah jadi submisif banget, kesannya nurut aja gitu kaya "Yaudah, lakuin aja", beda banget sama yang pertama

#MaafkanDelusiEsviYangNgalorNgidur xD wkwk

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
